Dreaming of You
by Renee-Snape
Summary: Song Fanfiction about Ginny and Harry Song is Dreaming of You by Selena


A young woman of 16, sat in a small up stairs window of her parent house, her long red hair blowing in the wind, her chocolate colored eyes shinning aginst the moons glow, her skin was a deep milky color with small freckles here and there. A shiver went through her body as the wind blowen her cotton nightgown amiss. She had a hurt look of her face yet her eyes were dry no tears falling from them. She said to herself in a low soft voice, " your so stupid sometimes Ginny, you keep thinking your over him, but as soon as he walks in the door you feel your heart flux a flood of emotion that shouldn't even be there, who keeps a crush on someone that long 5 years, 5 years, and has he ever even acted like he cared for you NO." "Oh, merlin I'm talking to myself I must be going crazy" she thought. She looked back to the sky "Star Light, Star Bright First star I see tonight I wish I may, I wish I might Have the wish I wish tonight."  
  
Late at night when all the world is sleeping I stay up and think of you And I wish on a star that somewhere you are Thinking of me too  
  
with a drear look on her face she walked over to her light and turned it off, laying down on her bed, "all it will every be is a dream a wish by one crazed little girl" she closed her eyes and feel fast asleep.  
  
Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be Than here in my room dreaming about you and me  
  
The morroning didn't come soon anough for Ginny, she jumped out of bed and walked down the stairs, and there he was setting at the kitchen table sitting with her brother Ron. Ginny sat down at the table, Ron looked at her with a smile, "Good morroning Ginny, did you sleep well" she looked at him tried to give her best smile "Good morroning to you too, and no not really" Ginny started to say something when Ron said "See Harry I told he, you can't beat me at chess its not going to happen" She looked at Harry who didn't even look up at her until her brother yelled "Ginny what the hell are you wearing put some clothes on!" ginnys face went red as she realised what she was wearing, a overly small white cotton night gown that shown her legs, arms, clevage and everything in between, she jumped up and made her way up the stairs. "he looked at me but that only because Ron was yelling at me I wonder what he thought of my nightgown" she thought with a laught.  
  
Wonder if you ever see me And I wonder if you know I'm there If you looked in my eyes Would you see what's inside Would you even care?  
  
Ginny went into her room pulling off her clothes and putting on a small strapless green sun dress and flip flops and a dab of lilac perfume. She sat down on her bed and then went back down the stairs tripping over one of Freds shoes and falling she closed her eyes ready for the impact of the floor but it never came instead it was two arms wraped around her waist, she opend her eye "Harry" she said "Ya, uh,are you ok" she smiled "Ya, but I'm going to kill Fred" they both laughted Harry still holding her in his arms "Harry, I love You", "GINNY" Ginny eyes opend she had fallen asleep on her bed "Damn" she said under her breath "come on Ginny Hermiones here" ginny looked down at what she was wearing green strapless sundress and flip flops "at lest that wasn't a dream" she said  
  
I just wanna hold you close But so far all I have a dreams of you So I wait for the day And the courage to say how much I love you Yes I do! I'll be dreaming of you tonight Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be Than here in my room dreaming about you and me  
  
Ginny walked out of her room and she bumped right into Harry making him drop hes shoes on the floor, they both bent down to get them and knoked heads. "oh, ah, sorry" said Ginny putting her hand up to her head Harry doing to same to hes own smiled, "Sirius told me a old Irish legend about bumping heads with someone" Ginny looked up at him "really what is it" Harry laughted "its stupid really" ginny smiled "come on what is it about" Harry looked more serious now "well you see, its said that if you bump heads with someone, by accident of corse, well that the person your ment to be with the rest of your life." Ginnys smile faded away, "oh,uh.." Harry looked at her "ah, I know its stupid" Ginnys eyes windend "no, its not stupid not at all, its just its to bad its a legend and its not real" Harry looked at her his smile back on his face. Ginny couldn't help but smile back, "Harry I lo..." before Ginny could say anything more Harry pulled her into his arms "Gin, I well, I never really knowest, I was so stupid, Virginia Weasly I love you" Ginny thought she was going to passout "Harry, I-I- Love you too" Ginny couldn't help but ask herself when she was going to wake up.  
  
Late at night when all the world is sleeping I stay up and think of you And I still can't believe That you came up to me and said "I love you" I love you too!  
  
Harry smiled and took hold of her arm, "Come on everyones wating for us" she smiled back at him as they walked arm in arm down the stairs ,"Maybe we can try to get Ron and Hermione to bump heads" said Harry with a laught "Ya maybe it would knock some sents into them" said Ginny "it worked for me" said Harry kissing Ginny on the cheek.  
  
Now I'm dreaming with you tonight Till tomorrow and for all of my life And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be Than here in my room dreaming of you endlessly 


End file.
